


Secret Stash

by LadyGoodwin



Series: Renascentia [7]
Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, food thievery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 15:17:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7719763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyGoodwin/pseuds/LadyGoodwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doesn't everyone have one?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Stash

 

 

** Secret Stash **

** Another Tom and Callie One Shot **

 

Callie swallowed the last spoonful of her sugary, rainbow colored, cereal as Tom kissed the top of her head, and gave her shoulders an affectionate squeeze.“Good morning.”

“Good morning.Sleep OK?”She asked, turning to greet him with a smile.

“Like a baby.”He leaned down and gave her a proper kiss good morning.When it ended, he scrunched his eyebrows and kissed her again, deeper, and more thoroughly, his tongue sweeping her mouth.“You taste delicious.”He kissed her again, making Callie laugh into it, while Tom mmmmm’ed and smiled as he continued to taste her mouth. 

TJ made a noise of disgust as he walked in, in the middle of the kiss.“God, you guys.So gross.”He opened the cupboard pulling out a bowl , as Tom laughed, ending the kiss and making his way into the kitchen to make himself a cup of coffee.

“Can you get me the box of cereal your mother is eating?”He asked, TJ.

TJ looked over the empty bowl with a few bits of the cereal remained stuck to the insides of the walls of the white bowl.“Yeah.That’s not in here.”He grabbed the box of the cereal he wanted and began to make himself a bowl.

“Did you eat the last of it?”Tom asked, Callie.

“No, that’s from her secret stash,” TJ answered, grabbing a spoon and bowl.

Tom looked to TJ, “What?”

“You know, her stash.”

“No!I don’t know.”

“She has a cache of stuff like candy, cereal, soda.Whatever she wants that she thinks we might eat.”

“You do?”Tom turned and looked to Callie.

Callie nodded, stood and took her bowl to the sink.“Creeps!”She called out, “Time for breakfast!”

“Callie?”Tom asked.

She turned to face him.

“Really?”

“Yep.”

“For how long?”

“Years,”MJ answered after walking into the kitchen.She pulled the bread out of the breadbox and began making herself some toast.“Anyone want toast?”

“I do!”TJ answered.

The twins came in together and sat at the table.

Callie gave them each a good morning kiss, “What would you like for breakfast?”

“Oatmeal,” they said together.

“But can we have,” Penny started.

“The packet kind?” Phillip finished.

“Sure,” Callie smiled and set the electric kettle to boil for the instant oatmeal. 

Tom stood in the middle of the kitchen, with his forgotten coffee in hand, watching his family around him.“So, somewhere, in this house, there’s a secret spot with a bunch of junk food.”

“Yep,” TJ answered, taking the plate of toast offered to him by MJ, as she sat down at his side.

“She claims she had someone come in when we were all gone and put in a secret space with a lock,” MJ said before biting into her toast.

“Like a wall safe?”Tom asked, incredulous.

MJ shrugged.“She says…”

Callie emptied the packages of oatmeal into the bowls while she waited for the water to finish boiling, and Tom absorbed this new information.

The kettle clicked off and she began pouring water into the bowls for the twins.

“Really?”Tom asked, again.He was clearly having a hard time with the entire situation.

Callie walked the bowls over to the twins and set one down in front of each of them, with a kiss.

“Callie!”

She turned in a huff.“What?”

“You really have a secret hidey hole?”

“Yes.”

“Why?”

“I live in a house full of degenerates with no concept of personal boundaries.”

“Hey!”MJ and TJ said at the same time.Callie looked over at them wryly. 

“OK, that’s fair.”MJ mumbled.

“If I didn’t hide it, I wouldn’t have it.”

“What do you have in there?”

She shrugged with one shoulder, “Like the kids said, depends on what I want at the time.Cookies, chips, candy, olives, soda.Whatever I don’t want you guys to get your greedy mitts on.Sometimes I keep your gifts in there.”

“Do you have ice cream or anything like that in there?”

“No.It’s not refrigerated.Short sighted on my part.Maybe I’ll fix that…”

Callie kissed Tom on the cheek and left the kitchen for the bedroom.She was making up the bed when she heard the door close and click.She looked at Tom, then the door, then back at Tom again, narrowing her eyes in suspicion. 

“How long have you had this secret space?”He slowly stalked towards her.

“Like the kids said, years.”

“Where is it?”

“No way.”

“What?Why?”

“You’re the worst one!”

“I can’t believe you’d keep that from me!”Reaching out, he took her hands and pulled her to him.

“Believe it or don’t.It doesn’t change the fact it’s true.”

“But we promised to never lie to each other.”He put on his best pouty, heartbroken face.Fortunately for Callie and her stash, that shit stopped working almost immediately. 

“I didn’t lie to you.I’m just not telling you where my stash is.”

She watched him eye her, clearly evaluating and contemplating his next move.Smiling he pulled her into an embrace.“I bet I can get it out of you.”He dipped down and deposited soft kisses on her neck.

“No way dude,” she said, pushing him away, “Not only will I not give in, but you don’t have the time.”

“I’ll make time.”He said pulling her back against him.

“No.You won’t.You can’t be late.You don’t want that reputation.”

He huffed and dropped his hands, “Fine.But this isn’t over.”He pointed his finger at her.“Later you’re all mine.”He kissed her hard and passionately.“I’ll see you tonight.”He gave her another quick kiss and left for the day.

 

 

**~~~ That Evening ~~~**

 

 

Callie was standing at the stove, stirring the sauce in the saucepan when she heard the front door open and close, then the happy footsteps of Tom as he made his way into the house to find his family.Stopping in the kitchen first, he gave his wife a kiss.“Hey, baby.”

“Hi.”

“How long until dinner?Do I have time to shower?”

“You do.”

“Great!”He said, bounding off to their bedroom.

Callie set the wooden spoon aside and followed him.She stood in the doorway as he approached the bed, where lay, a blue gift bag with white tissue sticking out of the top of it and his name on a tag hanging from one of the looped handles.The bag made a crinkling noise as he reached inside and began pulling out the contents hiding underneath the tissue paper.One by one he removed various snacks, laughing as packages of cookies, bags of candy, and chocolates were placed on the bed.

Callie walked into the room, pleased with herself.“So now you have your own stash of treats.”She wrapped her arms around him and gave him a hug.“You have to find your own hiding place, though.”

“You won’t help me find one?”He asked smiling down at his wife.

“Kind of defeats the purpose of secret hiding place if I know, doesn’t it?”

“I don’t mind if you know.”

“I’m still not telling you where mine is.”

Tom laughed giving her a kiss.“Turns out, this practice is not uncommon.I asked around today.All the married women had them, and about half of the men.The other half were shocked and, I believe, planned to go home and inquire about it.I hope I didn’t damage any marriages,” he grinned.

“It’ll be fine, I’m sure.”

“So, wanna ruin our dinner?”He waggled his eyebrows at her.

“Sure, why not.”They sat down on the bed and began opening the snacks.


End file.
